1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental equipment for use in a patient""s mouth during dental procedures, particularly to bite blocks and devices which absorb saliva
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to steady a patient""s jaw, maintain the mouth of the patient in an open condition, and to improve access and visibility during dental procedures, devices known as bite blocks are positioned inside a patient""s mouth. These devices do not absorb saliva, and so saliva must be routinely suctioned from around the bite block during the dental procedure.
Cotton rolls are often inserted into a patient""s mouth between the cheek and gums and between the tongue and gums, to help absorb saliva. The problem is that these cotton rolls often become dislodged, interfering with the procedure, and triggering the gag reflex in the patient.
The saliva absorbing bite block of the present invention includes a generally wedge shaped shell and an absorbent core contained within the shell.
The core is constructed of cotton or other known absorbent material. The shell is constructed of a material which is rigid enough to hold a mouth of a patient in an open position when the bite block is inserted within the mouth.
The shell has a first side and a second side, which are generally triangular shaped and opposite each other. The shell further includes a third side and a fourth side, which are generally rectangular, and which each span between the first and second sides of the shell.
Each of the third and fourth sides include alternating peaks and valleys, for providing a gripping surface for the teeth of the patient. The first and second sides each contain an elongated side aperture therein. The core spans completely between the first and second sides at the side apertures. An end aperture is provided at the apex of the shell. The core spans completely to the end aperture. Because of the side and end apertures, saliva from a patient""s mouth is absorbed into the bite block.
Still further features and advantages will become apparent from the ensuing description and drawings.